The Courtship of a Prince Without a Kingdom
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: SLASH RATED MATURE Added and tweaked scenes revolving around the plot of the book, with the theme of the title.


**Author's Note: Came up with these little scenes while I was re-reading the book, so major spoilers. Some are additions to the plot, and others are tweaked scenes, so it won't make much sense unless you have some idea of the original plot of the book. Warning, mention of mpreg, so if that's not your cup of tea, skip the final scene. Enjoy!**

Bilbo rested his head against the edge of the large bath with a sigh. It felt so good to be clean!

"Might I join you, little hobbit?" a deep voice asked behind him.

"Of course!" he replied quickly, carefully keeping his eyes averted from Thorin's bared form until he was beneath the water – no matter how curious he might be.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Thorin asked.

"I am, yes," he replied with a smile.

"Do you find yourself missing your hobbit-hole less?" he questioned curiously.

"Yes," he replied, cheeks flaming.

"Might I be permitted to enter your hobbit-hole?" the dwarf asked with a sly gleam in his eyes.

"Of course you can-" Bilbo cut off with a squeak as he felt the tip of Thorin's thick finger against his hole, which turned to a moan as it buried deep.

"Is this all right?" Bilbo nodded vigorously. Thorin could not help a wicked chuckle as he drew the hobbit close with a possessive arm around his waist. "You are so delicate," he breathed in a deep purr as he slid another finger into the hobbit, his tongue following the curve of his ear.

"Oh," Bilbo moaned. Thorin bit down gently on the delicate pointed tip of his ear. "Ah!" Bilbo gasped, spine arching as pleasure surged. Within moments, he went boneless, frame draped languidly over the Dwarven Prince.

Thorin chuckled wickedly and withdrew his fingers, content to hold onto the sated hobbit, until he returned to his senses. At which point, his face flamed and he scurried, stuttering, from the room, only just remembering to gather up a towel and his clothes before he dashed away.

BBTOBBTOBBTOBBTOBBTOBBTO

Bilbo awoke on his little straw mattress, the deep breathing and snores of his companions only a short distance away. He turned on his side, set to go back to sleep, when he heard an animalistic snuffling about the door.

He let out a squeak of fright and pulled the sheet over his head. He heard a soft laugh before a familiar frame settled behind him – though given he had only felt it _once_ -

Bilbo found his thoughts fly out of his mind as Thorin pressed against his back. "I can help you get back to sleep," he stated, voice a mere thread of sound. A broad hand covered the hobbit's mouth, just as Thorin licked the top of his ear, muffling the noises he made. He sucked the tip into his mouth while his other hand slipped into Bilbo's trousers and stroked his hard shaft.

With the tip of his ear being sucked, and his manhood stroked, it took only the light grazing of Thorin's teeth to send Bilbo over the edge.

"Rest well, little hobbit," Thorin breathed as he retreated. Bilbo barely had the chance to miss his warmth before he fell back to sleep.

BBTOBBTOBBTOBBTOBBTOBBTO

As Bilbo pried open the lid of the first barrel, he was pleased to see Thorin pour out. Even if he was in a sorry state, damp and bedraggled with straw in his beard.

Thorin took a few moments to collect himself, to stretch and warm his limbs, and took in the appearance of the hobbit. Poor Bilbo was in a worse state than he, quivering as he was, eyes almost fever-bright and frame wracked with shivers.

"I can warm you up, little hobbit," he stated in a rumbling purr.

"Now is hardly-" Bilbo cut off with a squeak as Thorin wrapped his large – and significantly warmer – frame around the hobbit from behind. "The others-" he tried to protest, and Thorin covered his mouth.

"You won't be any use of anyone in this state," he spoke reasonably. "You obviously had the worst of it, with no one to pack you into a barrel," he consoled, nuzzling his neck. "Let me warm you, little hobbit," he breathed temptingly.

Bilbo nodded sharply, unable to resist the temptation or Thorin's warmth. With a wicked chuckle, he nibbled Bilbo's ear and reached around to grasp hold of the hobbit's hardening shaft through his breeches, while keeping his hand firmly over Bilbo's mouth – just in case any of the company were conscious enough to hear.

A few firm strokes, combined with the dwarf biting down upon the tip of the hobbit's ear, was enough to send Bilbo over the edge. Thorin happily supported the languid hobbit, pleased that Bilbo's shivering had ceased.

Bilbo straightened. "Feel better?" Thorin asked with a smug smile. Bilbo nodded, a cute blush staining his cheeks. "Let's release the rest of the company."

BBTOBBTOBBTOBBTOBBTOBBTO

"Poor little hobbit," Thorin purred as he entered the room Bilbo had sequestered himself in. "I can make you feel better."

"Ig dot in de good," Bilbo huffed, attempting to swaddle himself in blankets to protect himself from Thorin's advances.

"We're all alone," he tempted, leaning close.

"Do!" he protested, swatting the dwarf.

Thorin backed away laughing. "If you don't want me touching your ears," he purred. "Perhaps you might permit me to go lower?" In the moment Bilbo blinked, Thorin stripped off his blanket. "I'll make you feel better," he promised, nuzzling the hobbit's thighs and watching his shaft harden.

"Yes," Bilbo sighed softly.

No sooner had it left his lips before Thorin released the hobbit's manhood from its confines and sucked the head into his mouth.

"Hah!" Bilbo panted, unable to help the arch of his spine.

Thorin took him deeper and deeper until he had all of the hobbit's shaft in his mouth, and then he _sucked_.

Bilbo cried out as he came and Thorin released the softened flesh from his mouth, smiling at the decadent picture the hobbit made, even while clearly not at his best.

His expression soft, he tucked the hobbit back into his breeches, and wrapped the blanket around him. "Sleep well, little hobbit, that you might be able to recover quicker."

BBTOBBTOBBTOBBTOBBTOBBTO

Bilbo fell to his knees beside Thorin, his eyes taking in the Dwarf's many wounds.

"I regret the words that I spoke to you," he murmured weakly. "I hope that you may one day-"

"I forgive you," Bilbo interrupted quickly, meaning it completely.

"It is time for me to join the Halls of my people-"

"Don't you dare die Thorin Oakenshield!" Bilbo hissed, clutching his fist in the dwarf's shirt. "I don't care if you have no desire to be King, you cannot dishonour the sacrifice of your nephews by dying." His determined eyes flashed fire. "Especially not after everything you put me through!"

Thorin chuckled weakly. "I shall do my best, little hobbit, though my wounds may take me yet. Are you well?"

"A bump to the head, and incredibly tired," he answered honestly. "Once I'm rested I'll make the return journey." Bilbo leant forward and touched his forehead against Thorin's. "May your beard grow ever longer, Thorin Oakenshield."

BBTOBBTOBBTOBBTOBBTOBBTO

Bilbo was still most disgruntled that he had had to purchase back quite a few of his belongings, but he soon had his hobbit-hole back in order, with a few small changes. Namely the lack of a fine set of silver spoons, and the addition of Sting and his armour on proud display.

He mostly went back to his old life, apart from most other hobbits thinking him odd. He was quite determined that it would be a good long while before he had an adventure, if he ever succumbed to the temptation of his Took side.

One evening, many months after he had returned, there was a knock upon Bilbo's door. He wondered, as he always did, whether it was a Dwarf visitor, though he held out little hope.

He opened the door, a delighted smile curving his lips when he spotted the cloaked figure on his doorstep. "Come in, come in," he urged.

He closed the door behind his dwarf guest, not daring to hope as he hung up his cloak. "Nothing else to say to me, little hobbit?" a drawling voice asked as he turned to face the hobbit.

"Thorin," he breathed with a sigh of relief. He was tugged against the dwarf's larger frame. "I hoped that you lived."

"Why ever would I risk your ire by dying?" Bilbo laughed softly. "Would you mind a permanent guest?"

"Thorin?" he breathed, blinking up at the dwarf.

"I abdicated my throne to my cousin Dair. He would have inherited it if I had died," he added. "I have come to live with you, if you will have me?"

Bilbo's expression softened. "I cannot think of anyone I would sooner live with," he answered with a warm smile.

"I think I had better make myself plain, little hobbit," he purred, his hands splayed possessively on Bilbo's hips. "I intend for you to be mine, just as I will be yours." A slight pause. "I have…somewhat less than my share, as I made sure to settle the debts I owed out of it, so I cannot shower you in jewels as you deserve-"

Bilbo reached up and placed his fingers over Thorin's lips. "I am a hobbit, and my needs are few. I already have a fine hobbit-hole, as long as I have food in my pantry and tobacco in my pouch, I want little else…except perhaps for company – and silver spoons."

"Silver spoons?" Thorin repeated, fighting against a laugh.

Bilbo blushed. "When I came home, I had been declared legally dead, and my belongings were being auctioned off," he stated. "I am now considered alive, more or less, though I had to buy back most of my belongings that had been sold already. All except for a set of silver spoons," he added wistfully. "I'm pretty sure the Sackville-Bagginses are the ones that have them, since they were planning to have my hobbit-hole for themselves," he added sourly.

He looked up to find Thorin smiling down at him. "Are you still determined to live here with me?"

"Yes," he replied with a grin. "Though you might be considered less respectable for it."

"I'm already considered odd," he replied with a shrug.

"You cannot have much of your share left, considering how little you took, after buying so many of your things back." Bilbo blushed. "What?"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "On the way back, Gandalf and I found the Troll cave…"

Thorin laughed deeply. "You used the buried Troll treasure to buy your possessions back," he guffawed.

"You took that better than I thought," Bilbo murmured.

Thorin grinned. "You only had to do so, because of us, so it is only fitting that you used the treasure we buried."

Bilbo grinned. "Good, because there's little left to share with you!"

"There are other things I would sooner share," he purred, lowering his head.

Bilbo blinked, for Thorin had not kissed him previously, but he offered his mouth up to the dwarf all the same.

"Would it be too presumptuous to ask where your bedroom is?"

Bilbo opened his mouth, then simply nodded his head to the appropriate door. He was feeling rather hot under the collar, and would sooner hasten relations on, rather than slow them down with teasing.

Thorin scooped up the hobbit, unable to help his smile at the small squeak Bilbo let out. He laid him gently upon the bed, then reverently helped Bilbo out of his clothes. His eyes were filled with possessive heat as he gazed at every bared inch of his hobbit. "Perfect," he breathed.

Bilbo's cheeks flamed, but a pleased smile curve his lips. "Now you," he murmured breathily.

"Have you been eager to see me, little hobbit?" he purred as he began to shuck his clothing. A smug smile spread as Bilbo gazed upon him hungrily. "Do you like what you see?"

Bilbo nodded, though his eyes widened as Thorin bared his…kingly manhood. He squeaked again.

"There is no need to go too far this night, Bilbo," he reassured. "We have the rest of our lives to get to know each other."

"But I want to know what it feels like to be filled with you," he breathed. His blush spread to the tips of his ears.

Thorin chuckled wickedly, and lifted Bilbo until he was astride his lap. "We have all night," he breathed. "With no interruptions. How about we go slowly, and see how far we get?" he suggested. "I want the chance to touch you, in every way I have wished to, all these long months."

Bilbo licked his lips. "I would like that," he replied shyly. "Although I cannot guarantee how much of the night I can stay awake for. As I understand it, Dwarves have greater stamina than hobbits."

Thorin cupped Bilbo's cheek and touched his forehead to the hobbit's. "I will be content with whatever you can manage Amrâl," he stated honestly.

BBTOBBTOBBTOBBTOBBTOBBTO

Bilbo stretched languidly with a contented smile. "Did you sleep well Amrâl?" Thorin asked, stroking a possessive hand down the hobbit's back.

He hummed an affirmative. "Better than I have since…Laketown." He smiled brightly. "I am…pleased you came to me Thorin, though that was a stranger than any proposal I've ever heard of."

"Male hobbits can be wed?" Thorin asked, his hand stilling.

"Can male dwarves not?" Bilbo asked, blinking.

"No," Thorin said slowly. "So, would we be able to wed?"

"Yes. People would make assumptions, and I would have to be the Bridegroom, of course, but yes, we would be able to."

"Can female hobbits wed too?"

"Oh no, they can't for biological reasons."

"Biological reasons?" Thorin echoed.

Bilbo grinned. "You really don't know much about hobbits do you?" Thorin shook his head. "Well, not every hobbit couple _have_ children, some don't and some can't – it is considered impolite to ask after a certain length of time – but every wed couple needs to have the biological possibility of having a child."

Thorin blinked, then cradled Bilbo's cheek gently, his expression soft. "Could you be pregnant?" he asked, voice tinged with wonder.

"There is no guarantee, but yes I could," Bilbo replied honestly.

Thorin kissed his hobbit sweetly, pouring his love into the touch. He pulled back, a bright smile curving his lips. "Will you marry me, Bilbo Baggins?"

"I would love to," Bilbo answered softly, an answering smile lighting his face.


End file.
